Robin and Supergirl: After the Battle
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Vote for what happens next in this Robin and Supergirl smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** **Another challenge like Amy's Bedroom. At the end of each segment I want you to tell me what should happen next in the reviews! Whatever I like best I'll write. So get reading and get reviewing!**

Tim Drake woke with a gasp. He looked around him, realising he was in unfamiliar surroundings. It was a nice enough apartment, very tidy, but it wasn't his and he had no idea how he got here. "Oh you're awake," a familiar sweet voice said.

Tim turned his head to see Kara Zor-El, his beautiful blonde Kryptonian friend. Tim glanced down at himself, realising he was only in a pair of boxers. "Sorry I had to take your uniform off to make sure you were alright. You could have been badly hurt." Kara smiled. Tim felt his heart racing, looking around the room for his clothes but seeing no sign of them. He remembered now: teaming up with Supergirl to fight Gorilla Grodd - being caught in falling debris in the battle then... Nothing. He must have been knocked out cold. Kara had brought him back here to recover. He looked back at her with a smile and swallowed hard - she wasn't exactly dressed either.

Kara was standing there in a very loose half-vest and a pair of tiny blue panties. She saw Tim's discomfort. "What?" She asked sincerely, "isn't this how earth-girls dress at home?" Tim paused: "not usually when they have visitors." Kara's face fell - "oh. I thought since we were friends you would be comfortable with it. I can go put my costume back on if-"

"No," Tim cut her off a little too quickly. "It's fine, really," he smiled, running a hand through his messy black hair. "It's not like I'm any more dressed" he grinned. Kara's eyes glanced down at his toned bare chest. She smirked slightly. "No you're not," she agreed, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Are you alright now Tim?" She asked, "I can check you over again if you'd like?"

"Are you alright?" Tim countered, "how did the rest of the fight go without me?" Kara laughed: "I kicked that monkey's ass obviously." Tim grinned. "I might have been hit at some point and not noticed," Kara admitted, "it's hard to tell when your skin is bulletproof if it's been grazed." Without thinking, Tim put his hand on her shoulder, Kara looked him straight in the eye. "Maybe I should check you over..." Tim tested. "Maybe you should," Kara answered immediately.

Tim's hand slid up from her shoulder to her cheek, his thumb stroking it softly. "Say ah," he ordered. "Ah!" Kara announced, opening her mouth wide. Tim's lips crashed into hers and his tongue slid inside her open mouth exploring. Kara's eyes widened then fluttered shut as she moaned into the kiss. Tim licked his lips as he broke away, grinning from ear to ear. She tasted like strawberries. "That's how we usually thank earth girls for looking after us when they're dressed like that." "You're welcome," Kara replied, "now get over here and finish the job." She pulled him back into the snog, both of them grinning like idiots.

 **What happens next? Post your ideas for part 2 in the reviews. Some ideas to get you thinking: stripping, spanking, tickling, groping, massaging. Let your naughty side loose ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** **Okay so two votes for anal and for nipple play of some sort are our winners. I'm actually going to save anal until we're further along in the story but I will remember it and feel free to vote for it again. A bit of nipple play will be in this update. Other suggestions were: more awkwardness from Kara over the uncertainty she has for how earth girls do things, hair tugging, groping and kissing, a blowjob, and using Kryptonite. I have again saved blowjob for potentially later. A bit of the others have made their way in though. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a vote for what happens in Part 3!**

Their lips danced, and Kara's hands dragged slowly down Tim's bare chest, her nails scraping teasingly against his skin. He felt her pushing him down onto his back with impossible strength and straddling his waist. She didn't release his lips even to breathe.

They both gasped for breath when she finally broke the kiss. His hands were resting on her thighs, which were clamped to his sides. He stroked the soft flesh with his thumbs. Kara was grinning down at him. Tim let his hands slide up to her hips, squeezing them possessively. Kara bit down on her bottom lip excitedly. Slowly, he rolled her vest up and over her head, discarding it eagerly. She wasn't wearing a bra. They were equal now: both in their underwear alone. She was still on top though.

She gently rocked her hips against him and he groaned. Gentle was a relative term for a Kryptonian. "Kara," he whispered lustily. She looked at him wide-eyed and innocent and he smirked. "Where's my utility belt?" With a little bit of gentle persuasion, Tim persuaded Kara to fetch it for him. She was intrigued to see what he was going to use it for. He glanced up at her as he clicked open one of the compartments, a green glow shining from inside.

Kara watched as he pulled out a load of thin wiry rope - but it was glowing alien green. "Coated in Kryptonite" he explained, and Kara felt herself getting weaker. It didn't take Tim much effort to grasp both her wrists and pin them behind her back. He coiled the Kryptonite restraint around her wrists, binding together behind her back, tightly.

"Is this how normal earth girls like it?" Kara questioned tentatively. Tim hesitated: "it's not for everyone," he admitted, "but I think you'll like it." He grabbed a fistful of her long blonde hair and reeled it back. Kara yelped, feeling the roots pulling at her forehead in a way she almost never got to feel. Tim had her helpless body pressed against him now, facing the wall as his arms slithered around her and grasped her heaving naked breasts. "Told you," he hissed in her ear and she moaned as he squeezed her firm boobs hard.

She'd been exposed to Kryptonite before but never for this purpose. She'd never had the soft silk-like skin of her breasts feel so vulnerable in a man's grasp. She was moaning as he rolled the mounds against her chest, working them hard. Then he slid fingertips teasingly further to pinch her nipples and she gasped. He pulled her aching nipples taut, holding them there mercilessly. Kara's eyes watered as he twisted them sharply. When he released them she let out a sigh of relief. "Like it?" He asked cautiously. "Loving it," she breathed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** **Okay so for part 3, we had votes for anal play - particularly fingering, oral action, something Kara's never experienced before, spanking, fingering, and a blowjob. I've set up the blowjob and other potential oral action for next part but I think I mamaged everything else this chapter! I've tried to put a lot in to apologise for the delay!**

 **On another note, for a different type of exercise in reader choice for sex scene, in my Doctor Who collection is a decide your own story Amy Pond adventure you should check out and let me know if I should try and do more of those!**

Tim's hands slid down over her flat stomach, and his right hand slid under her tight blue panties. Kara breathed out as she felt the tip of his middle finger dip into her entrance. Tim smirked cockily as he pressed the full finger inside and heard her gasp. Kara was trembling as he rocked it back and forth into her, flexing his wrist to get deeper.

He drew his hand back and Kara sighed deeply. With a grin, Tim held the finger to her face. She glanced back at him. He gently pushed her head towards it and the blonde got the message. She sucked his wet finger clean for him.

God Tim was loving this. The things he'd dreamed of doing to this girl and here she finally was, tied up against the wall in her knickers, entirely his. His Supergirl. Every teenage boys had desires and fantasies based around the gorgeous Kryptonian superheroine. But Tim wasn't just a teenage boy, he was the Robin that meticulously planned everything. He had a notebook at home with a list of situations he might find himself in with her and what to do in them.

He was pretty confident nobody had ever had such control over Kara before, never made her feel this... Vulnerable. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to do something to her nobody had ever done before. Give her a new experience she'd associate entirely with him. He wanted to make her truly his. He was sure Kara wouldn't object to the idea.

Kara bit down on her bottom lip as he pressed his hands to her ass-cheeks, squeezing roughly through the thin blue fabric. Her small firm buttocks proved perfect fits for his soft but rough hands. Kara risked a glance back over her shoulder to watch as Tim then brought his right hand to his mouth and licked the fingertips. Then he plunged that hand into her panties from behind and Kara cried out as he started to finger her tight puckered asshole.

His index finger was inside her rear end and he could feel from how inhumanly tight she was that nobody had ever used this fuckhole before. Kara hadn't expected him to use her anus like this and she found herself blushing bright red as she bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a squeal of pain and pleasure. Just to really torment her, Tim forced her rear entrance apart further and jammed his middle finger in there too.

Two fingers was stretching Kara's anus painfully and she was whimpering. She was actually whimpering. The blonde had never whimpered before in her life. Tim was brutal, keeping his fingers imbedded in her like the sword in the stone, and moving them ever so slightly in and out. Kara's eyes were watering and she felt her eyes rolling back. Then she felt Tim grab a fistful of yellow hair again and reel her back, his mouth diving to her neck and planting little love bites along it. He came to nibble on her earlobe and whispered: "still loving it?" She couldn't manage to form words so she squeaked out "uh huh"

"You're really gonna love this bit then," he grinned from ear to ear as he released his grip on his hair and his hand retreated from her knickers. Kara gulped down air with relief but she knew she only had a moment's respite. Tim ran a hand through his messy black hair, sizing her up in his eyes.

He reached for the rope binding her wrists together behind her back and she wondered if he was about to untie her, but he was checking they were still secure. He tightened her restraints even more, almost cutting off the blood flow to her hands. The green glow of kryptonite was still weakening her, leaving her vulnerable. She'd never felt more alive. "What are you going to do to me now?" She breathed out.

He laughed as an answer and sat down on her bed. Kara yelped as he yanked her onto his lap. She could feel his erection through his underwear - bolt upright and huge. He repositioned her so she wasn't just sat on his lap, she was bent over it, rear up in the air, head facing down to the floor. One hand grabbed her hair again, pulling it back like a ponytail, holding her in position. The other hand rested on her ass-cheeks, rubbing gently. Slowly, he folded back her panties, easing them down just enough to leave her butt nude and exposed. He rubbed the soft smooth skin of her rear end teasingly as he finally answered her question. "Spank the hell out of you."

He kneaded her naked buttocks roughly, warming up the skin, treasuring the high pitched mewls of pleasure Kara made as he did. Then he started to slap her ass. Kara's gasps and moans filled the room as she writhed slightly in his grasp, rubbing against the tent in his boxers. The palm of his hand made harsh contact with her ass over and over, turning the skin glowing red, a beautiful contrast to her usual golden tanned skin colour. He ran his hand across the sore skin, providing a little gentle relief, before smacking it again.

It had been a harsh excruciating pain for Kara when the spanking started, but that soon melted into stinging sensations of pleasure. Kara could feel her nipples hardening and she could feel how wet she was as his hand shot more vibrations into her trembling ass-cheeks.

The way her back arched and she edged even closer to him each time he placed a harsh smack was arousing Tim more and more. The small whimpers she made each time he slapped her rear end went straight to his groin. She was rubbing herself against his manhood harder and harder without even realising it. He was using a pattern of kneads and smacks against her now that was making her mewl softly and whimper in a higher pitch than he knew she could reach, the red spreading further and further. His arousal was so heightened now that he was almost in pain. He needed relief.

He pulled Kara back up by her hair to eye level with him and his lips crashed into hers, fuelled by desperate lust. Kara kissed him back without restraint. Slowly he lowered her onto her back on the bed. He was laid on top of the naked blonde now, their bodies pressed tightly together as he snogged her. He broke the kiss, breathing hard. "I did," she breathed out. He raised an eyebrow: "did what?" She grinned: "really love that bit."

"Kara," he sighed, and she looked confused as he started to loosen the rope to free her hands, "I need you to do something for me." He actually looked nervous about asking. Kara smiled: he was so cute. She brushed her newly freed hand against the bulge in his underwear, making him groan. "Don't worry," she whispered, tugging his boxers down and sliding down his body herself, "I know exactly what you need..." Tim almost choked as he felt her lips press around his hyper-erect shaft.

 **So that's the end of part 3 - part 4 will start with the promised blowjob so leave your thoughts on how that should go down and then vote for where we go from there - time to fuck her? and if so how? or is more foreplay needed first? You decide!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** **the final chapter! so sorry for how long it's taken. Thank you to everyone who's contributed. My to do list for this part was: Not have her orgasm kill Robin, Have her do a little anal fingering, and be a bit of a ballbuster, Tim make her beg for it first, Really hard blowjob that makes him cum in her face, Get him hard again with a lap dance, and Bend her over the bed and fuck her ass while pulling her hair.**

Kara's nails scraped along his balls, making Tim genuinely tremble. Her lips were pressed around his tip in an tight O shape. Her head slowly lowered, dragging her tongue roughly down his shaft. More and more of his throbbing erection disappeared into her mouth. She cupped his sack and started to squeeze. Tim groaned. He had no control now.

The blonde was grinning as she started to bob up and down, sucking long and hard on his rock hard cock. There was no kryptonite restraining her now so she had to be careful not to actually hurt him, but it meant she could suck his cock harder than any earth girl ever would have managed. She could tell she was doing it right from the noises he was making.

Kara couldn't resist playing with him though. He jumped when she slapped his balls, and groaned at the pain. She giggled, tickling them gently to say sorry. Her tongue danced on his shaft, twisting around it and twirling it in her mouth. Her hand left his balls and her fingertips pressed at his anus. His eyes widened, "Kara!" He yelped in protest, but she dragged her teeth along his erection to distract him, making him moan. Her index finger pressed into his ass and he cried out.

He'd claimed her this way, she wanted the same for him. The same mixture of uncomfortable pain and pleasure. The same ownership. The same control. She was more merciful than him with only one finger inside him, pumping in and out of his butt, while her head bobbed more forcefully up and down on his dick, strands of blonde hair tickling his cock as she did. "Oh god," he cried out.

Kara pulled her finger out and her head back just as Tim's climax struck. A jet of sticky white cum hit Kara in the face, splattering across her features and into her hair. She just grinned, wiping the worst of it away. "Is that how earth girls do it?" She asked with a fake innocent smile. "No," Tim breathed out, "but it's how we do it from now on."

Tim slumped down on the bed, running a hand through his messy black hair and breathing hard. Kara wiped her face clean with a tissue then turned to look at him. He could still see flecks of white in her golden hair that she'd missed. He smirked but said nothing. Her hips started to sway and his cock jumped up as he realised what she was doing: she was dancing for him.

He watched, semi-hard again straight away, as she stretched her arms up to the ceiling then slowly dragged them down her body. Her hips kept rocking from side to side, her movements slick and smooth like a snake. She stepped towards him slowly, getting closer and closer. She dropped in front of him, sticking out her ass towards him and slowly straightening up again. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her sexy still-red ass. She moaned lustfully.

This time when she dropped, she was facing him. Her hands came down on his thighs in a slap, then started to rub up and down seductively. She looked up at him, biting down on her bottom lip. He groaned. God, how could he resist this? She turned away again and sat down on his lap. As she rubbed herself against him, she felt his erection rapidly hardening. Grinding her ass against his lap, she knew he was ready again. "Are you going to fuck me, Tim?" She whispered. "Yes," he grunted through gritted teeth. "When?" She moaned.

He suddenly flipped the situation, bending her over the bed with him stood behind her, her ass upright in the air. Before Kara could react, he'd grabbed both her wrists, wrenched them behind her back and tied them again with the Kryptonite rope. He wanted her weak enough to feel every second of this. He grabbed her yellow hair and yanked it back harshly til she was looking at him: "as soon as you beg," he growled.

Kara was so ready for this now. "Please sir," she whimpered - she thought the sir would be a nice touch - "please fuck me. Please." The tip of his cock pressed against her rear entrance. Kara wasn't expecting him to use that entrance but she really should have. Still lubricated from his last ejaculation, Tim thrust into her ass, harder and harder until he was embedded deep inside. Kara was screaming.

His huge erection pounded her tight trembling ass ruthlessly. His right hand stayed gripping her long blonde hair. His left hand found its way underneath her and tormented her clit: poking, scratching, stroking and pinching her pussy before getting lost in her silky wet folds. Kara was trembling so hard and yelping with pain and pleasure, her eyes watering, her skin coated in layers of sweat as he fucked her.

His pelvis smacked against her ass-cheeks over and over. His erection throbbed inside her, stretching her tight little fuckhole as far as it would go. Her cunt ached in his grip, already orgasming, leaving his fingers soaking wet. He was close himself, buried inside her, but determined to get a more good thrusts in. Kara's legs flailed as best they could while her whole body writhed beneath him, and she was shrieking as he nailed her ass with everything he had. He cried out as he climaxed.

He slumped down on the bed next to her and untied the rope around her wrists. Immediately, Kara's arms flew around his shoulders and her naked sweaty aching body was on top of his, and she was snogging the shit out of him. She paused only to gulp down some air and he grinned: "is that how Kryptonian girls do it?" She looked down at him, licking her lips: "it is now."

She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her sore red ass, smiling slightly. "Well I don't know about Grodd, but I think I might have left a bruise." He spanked her again one last time just to be sure. She yelped then she smiled. "Shut up and come here, boy wonder," and with that she attached her lips to his for the foreseeable future.


End file.
